The Beginning
by The Real Liph
Summary: Restarting my fic. About a guy and his friends who are caught up in an outbreak of a newer T virus. This is how they managed in the hell they created. R&R please.
1. Zero

I had a Fic that was in the making and I didn't like the way it was turning out so I decided to restart.

This story is about a couple of teens who is caught up in a new outbreak of a new virus. Please Review.

I don't own anything (excluding original characters) and everything is completely fictional.

---------------

Zero

---------------

A young man woke up in a room with a splitting headache. He stood up, looked down to see that he was lying on an air mattress. He looked around the room and saw a mirror, probably a one way window or whatever

they were called, and there was a small camera up in the corner of the room. Whoever put me here was

watching me.

It had been a funny day really, well month. The dark haired man was standing there recollecting what had happened since yesterday. All he could remember was he and his friends getting in an accident, and a helicopter. Then he woke up here. So strange.

Sitting there for about ten minutes without anything happening he found himself becoming impatient with whoever

was keeping me here and tried to look through the mirror. Just as he thought he was able to see through, just barely

enough only to see another room that had nothing but a few chairs and a table. Feeling horrible with the headache he decided to sit back down on the air mattress.

'I wonder where the others are' he thought stretching out on the mattress.

The man was wondering where his friends were. He had become close to them through the events that had happened. He has had his life saved several times by his friends and he had saved them too. He liked all of them a lot. All he wanted to do right now was meet up with his friends and leave this place, this small and prison like place.

It was getting hot in the room so he took off his shirt. He checked for his wallet. It was still there and everything was in it. He looked at his drivers license. It was not the way he usually had it, like it was upside down. Someone looked through his stuff.

He looked at himself and saw all of the cuts and bruises that he had on him. Nothing major, no bites thank god. He knew what those things did when you got bit by them. Its horrible.

He looked over at his black shirt. He picked it up and felt all of the crusted blood that was on it. "Gross" he muttered to himself. "Needa find a place to wash this...". He then put the nasty shirt back on.

Putting his shirt back on the air mattress he sat back down. 'God my head hurts.' he thought.

He heard something coming from behind the door. It was faint, like two people whispering. He thought he heard someone say that they were going in.

He stood up and put his shirt back on and started to wait, and wait, and wait. It seemed like it was taking forever for them to finally come in. "Shit hurry up already!" he said out loud frustrated.

The man just started to pace around the room, occasionally looking through the mirror. He was becoming very impatient. Then finally a man opened the door and was followed by two armed guards. The guards were tall and wearing army type uniforms. The other man was dressed in a suit and was a couple inches shorter than the guards. They just kind of stood there for a few seconds and then a third guard came in and kicked the mattress out of the way and set down a small foldable table and two chairs. The man in the suit sat down in the chair closest to the door and took out a tape recorder. He then motioned for the guards to leave.

The man sitting in the chair was about five foot seven and had short black hair and dark eyes.

"Hello, William." the man in the suit said "Please, sit."

William sat down being cautious because he saw that the suited man had a gun under his jacket.

"How do you know my name?" Will questioned as he sat down.

"I know all about you." Will didn't like the emphasis that he put on the word all...

"Hmm... mind explaining where I am mister..."

"Just call me Frank."

"Hello Frank. So back to my question. Where am I?"

"You are at a safe government location. There is no need to worry. After we get the info that we need you can

leave."

"Where are my friends"

"They are being treated and held in separate cells. You have nothing to worry about, they are all all right."

"I want to see them...now."

"All in due time William." Frank said pressing a button on the recorder.

"So William, have you ever heard of the Raccoon City incident?"

"I've heard a lot about it, especially over the last few days."

"Did you see the videos?"

"Saw 'em on youtube."

"There were relationships between the videos and what you saw in your town yes."

"Yeah it was like the same thing."

"Well, those creatures were caused from scientific experiments."

"No shit..."

"Well we, the government, were testing some things at a lab near your city and those tests accidentally got free and caused the outbreak."

Will just sat there nodding his head. He already knew all of this.

Frank just looked at Will surprised that he wasn't shocked.

"Listen Frank" Will began "I belive that you were testing bio-weapons at the labs but I don't belive that it was an 'accident' that made it get out."

"What do you belive then?"

"You let it loose on purpose."

"Why would we put our scientists, our military personnel, and the citizens in danger? Do you have something against us just because we made a mistake?"

"Two mistakes, yes I do, and you put all of us in danger just to see if your weapon worked good enough."

Frank didn't know a lot about me.

"Don't be preposterous." Frank said wondering where I got this information.

"You know I'm right. I know that Umbrella was working at the labs. I know that it was all a cover up. I know everything. I've seen the documents, read the letters, and everything."

"Your lying. How would you know if Umbrella was working there?"

"I also know that you don't know a lot about me because if you did you wouldn't be asking me these stupid questions."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on man! You don't know shit about me. I work at the labs there and I know about all of the experiments that go on there."

"You're only seventeen!" Frank exclaimed now irritated.

"That doesn't mean that I can't get a job."

Frank was now irritated badly. He still didn't know what I did for work.

He stood up and opened the door. The guards walked in. Frank turned, "Take him to the cell." and he walked off.

"Hey what about our agreement!" Will shouted at him. He just walked away and the guards grabbed Will by the arms and escorted him to another room with two chairs bolted to the floor and a table which was also bolted to the floor. On the desk there was some sort of communication system or recorder or something. Will couldn't tell. They sat him down and left the room.

In almost the same second the door shut a woman opened the door and walked in. She was tall, blonde, had blue eyes and a nice figure. She was holding a folder and she set it down on the table as she sat.

"Hello, Will, correct?"

"Yes. And you are..."

"Allysa. So Will, I understand that you have met Frank."

"Yeah, don't think he got what he needed."

"Hmm, I guess not. Right, well I need you to tell me exactly what happened from the time it started all the way to when you ended up here. I want to hear the entire story. Don't leave out any details."

"The entire thing?!?" He couldn't belive that someone would want to sit there for hours and listen to my story.

"Yes everything. Down to the last detail."

"All right." Will paused getting ready to tell of all of the horrors that he had experienced during the past month or so. It was going to be hard to go and experience everything again. All Will wanted to do was see his friends and be with people he trusted. For all he knew they could be dead.

---------------

Good bad tell me in a review. New chapter coming out soon.


	2. One

I need reviews people. There isn't really a point in writing this stuff if people don't tell me how they like it.

Well here is how it begins.

---------------

One

---------------

It all started In August. August twenty third to be exact. Will was on his way to school with his buddy Brandon. They were good friends. They've known each other since the first grade. Brandon was kind of tall, pretty muscular, He had dark hair and dark brown eyes. He wasn't really the guy you would want to meet in a dark alley.

They were driving to school one day and talking about school and all that good stuff.

"So, are you exited to graduate a year early?" Brandon asked.

"Hell yeah dude! It's going to be freaking awesome. I'll be able to move closer to the lab."

"Dude, your like obsessed with work."

"Well I am one of their best and they want to send me to college so I can get my PHD and work there professionally."

"I think your over obsessed."

"Only because I get good pay. You have parents to support you."

Brandon hated it when Will brought that up. Wills parents had died when the car went screeching off the road and down a two hundred foot cliff. He's learned to deal with it and did what they always wanted him to do. Get an education and a good job. Well, Will was almost there. It always made Brandon feel bad for Will or something.

"Yeah well whatever. We're here."

We stepped out of the car and went to the cafeteria. The school was huge and it was brand new. there were three floors and each floor had about thirty class rooms. there was also and auditorium, a gymnasium, and a cafeteria on the first floor.

Brandon and Will didn't' have a first or second period so school didn't start for them until ten. Will took out his phone and looked at the clock. It read 9:45.

We took a table and sat down and put our stuff under the table.

"Hey so are you going to ask out Sara"

"I dunno dude. I do want to but then I don't."

"You should dude. She is freaking' hot."

Sara was the girl that everyone wanted but she wouldn't date anyone. It pisses the shit out of most people.

"Dude she is just like my friend."

"But dude, come on, everyone wants her and you can have her...I think."

"Yeah well we're friends."

"You have your eyes on someone else, don't you?"

Truth was Will really liked Sara but didn't want that kind of a relationship with her. He was also looking for other people he could date.

"Nah, just browsing."

Brandon got a text from someone and he started to talk to them. They sat there in silence for a while. Will was thinking about life. He thought about it a lot after his parents died. It all could end so quick. He would like to talk about somebody with it but most of his friends don't really understand.

The bell rang. They got up, put their backpacks on and started to walk to class.

"See ya at lunch!" Brandon said from across the lunch room.

Will just gave him a wave good bye and started to go to class.

------

Will was sitting in his English class bored out of his mind. There was only fifteen minutes left but it seemed like forever. He looked over to his right. Nothing interesting. There were some people paying attention to the lecture, an Asian guy named Matt, Will and him were kind of friends but not really. There was a girl who was texting someone. Then nothing. That side was boring so he decided to see what was on his left.

There were more people paying attention. Will saw this girl who he thought was pretty hot. And there was Juan, his good Mexican friend. They hung out sometimes, he was pretty cool.

Bell rang again. Will went through his daily routine. Next class, lunch, hang out with friends, class, class, work, home. It was getting to repetitive if you ask me.

He was sitting at home after a long day. Will lived in a small house that he was renting. Two bedroom, one and a half bath, kitchen living room combo. The house was somewhat empty. He had went and eaten with some friends after work.

Wills house was at the end of a cultusack near the beginning of a forest. There were often animals that come out of there and go through everyones trash.

Will looked out one of my windows in my living room and saw my neighbor Jack outside looking at his house. Like he was making sure something worked or something.

Jack was an old guy, in his fifties, who was always going on about how the world is going to end and we will be invaded by a higher force that will destroy us all and shit. Everyone thought he was crazy. He was also Wills landlord. He and his dad were best friends. They met in war. They were in the same platoon and my dad didn't go crazy after killing people, unlike Jack. Sometimes Will would find him with a brach scouting my backyard like as if he was in the military again. Sometimes Jack would be outside shooting his guns at the trees or at targets. Some of the stuff he said and Will couldn't help but laugh at. Like the alien idea. He was just nuts.

He looked away from the window and decided to take a shower. Will walked to the bathroom, took off his cloths, turned on the water, and jumped in. He love to shower. It was a time that he could just get rid of everything, all of the disturbances and pressure and everything, and just think.

He was standing there thinking about Sara and if he really wanted to date her. Will didn't want to but he felt like everyone else wanted him to. After a long debate with his self he decided that he wasn't going to ask her out. It would only end in disaster.

Will jumped out of the shower after being in there for almost an hour. Looked at his phone, it said 9:53, and decided that he should go to bed.

---------------

Good, bad, tell me. Hope to get more people reading.

Thanks everyone!


	3. Two

Well everyone, chapter two. I was hoping to get more reviews but whatever... just review people.

---------------

Two

---------------

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

Will rolled over in bed and turned off his alarm clock. He opened one eye and looked at the clock. 4:30.

He got up from bed, jumped in the shower quickly, and got out and started to do his normal daily thing, shave, put on deoderint, clean his ears, the usual stuff you do before you go to work or school. When he was done he looked at himself in the mirror. He just looked as his reflections green eyes stared back. His dark brown hair was down and was only about three-fourths of an inch long. He just stood there looking into his eyes, until his phone rang.

"Yeah." Will said quickly.

"We need you to come in early today" said Thomas, the man on the other line.

Thomas was Wills boss. They didn't really like each other but they got along.

"What time?"

"Five Thirty, a.m."

Will looked at his phone to check the time. 4:50.

"Kind of short notice, don't you think?"

"Yeah whatever. We need you here."

"I'll be there."

Will got dressed quickly and jumped in his car. It was his dads '07 mustang. It had a hard top convertible and had leather interior. He didn't want to mess with the engine or anything because his dad fixed it up good.

He was glad that his mom and dad were in their old ass pick up. He knew it was kind of selfish but he wouldn't be able to get a nice car like this even if his parents were alive.

He started the car up and drove off to work.

It will still dark outside. The sun should be coming out round 5:45 or so. The lab that he worked at was about thirty minutes away from his house so he should get there on time.

When he arrived the parking lot was unusually empty. He had gone in to work in the morning about twenty times and the parking lot always had about twenty cars. There were two right now plus his so that made three. He also saw there was a van near the end of the building that had the Umbrella logo on it.

He parked near the entrance and walked in the door. The lights were on and there wasn't anyone in sight. He swiped his card and walked through the now unlocked door. Will heard it lock behind him. He walked all the way to his office and saw Thomas and Jill sitting in there.

"Will! Come in we need to talk" said his boss.

"What is it"

"Let me explain" said Jill who stepped in front of Thomas.

"You know about the experiments that Umbrella were doing here."

"Yeah, not the details but they were doing things. Right?"

"Yeah, well something went wrong and now everyone has evacuated. Look at this e-mail that everyone received."

She turned the computer monitor around and Will couldn't belive what he was reading.

" Dear Staff,

We regret to inform you that one of the experiments that we were conducting have taken a bad turn. We advise that you evacuate immediately. There is no need to panic just as long as you leave as soon as possible. We are sorry for the inconvenience.

Sincerely,

Umbrella Corp."

"Holy shit" Will said quietly.

"I know" Jill replied.

Thomas walked out of the room and went for the coffee machine.

"Do you know what project they were working on?" Will asked.

"It was some sort of innovation to an existing project that went wrong. It was the T-virus they were trying to improve I think."

"Shit, well do we have any documents that say what it is about?"

"No they are all strictly for those people who are working on it."

"Is anything being done about the experiment that has 'gone bad' "

"I've heard that government officials are going to handle it. All we can do is wait and see what happens. I just hope its not something bad..."

Thomas returned with his coffee. he had already drank half of it. We all were kind of nervous about what had happened and what Umbrella was up to.

Will had been there for a while. Will took out his phone and checked the time, 7:03.

"Well I better get going. I got to get breakfast, do some things, and get to school. I'll be by at my normal time kay." Will said kind of quiet.

"Yeah. We'll be here." Wills boss told him.

"Bye." Jill said equally as quiet as Will.

Everyone was on edge. They tested weapons at the lab and whatever happened wasn't good. Will left the building and got in his car and started to drive to Sonic to get some breakfast.

-----

It was a seemingly normal day for Olivia. Well normal enough. Her family was just moving into town from up state. She was there in town while her parents and younger brother were at their old house packing up the rest of their crap.

Olivia was a sixteen year old girl who just kind of wanted to be alone. Nobody understood her and her parents never payed any attention to her. She didn't like her parents that much because they forced her to move. They had been moving for the past two days and it was getting tiring.

She was driving her dads old shitty pick-up to school. This was her first day at her new school. Olivia was a little nervous. Mostly because she never had to make new friends. Her family had spent her entire life in her old town. Everybody knew everybody and you could always see somebody smiling.

The brunette was about ten minutes away from the school. Her first class started at seven forty-five and a quick glance at the clock said that she would have to really hurry to get to class. This wasn't the way that she wanted to start her year at her new high-school.

She pulled up into the student parking lot and parked somewhere and started to run to her class. People were already going into their classes and she still had to find hers. 'Fuck' she uttered quietly to herself while she was just barely able to slip into class before the tardy bell rang.

She grabbed a seat and took out her things. A notebook and a pen to take notes and such.

"Class today we will be beginning our trek through the wonderful world of pH and pOH levels and how to calculate them and the such." Olivia's Chemistry teacher said to the class.

Olivia's mind began to wonder as it often dose. She thought about her old town and her old boyfriend and pretty much old everything now. 'I wonder what this city is like' she thought to herself. She wondered how she could make the best out of this place and maybe she could get a boyfriend.

"Anyone...Anyone...Okay ceiling tiles answer please if you have a pH of 7 what is your pOH?" The Chemistry teacher intteruped her thinking.

"Why are you talking to the ceiling tiles" a girl asked two rows to the left of Olivia.

"Because they seem to be the only ones that listen to me."

"Thats weird." the girl replied

The class tried not to laugh but some people couldn't help but giggle.

Olivia felt this was going to be a very long day.

---------------

Well a new chapter, a new main character, I would like some new reviews please. Tell me what you think.

Thank you, thank you, thank you,


	4. Three

Well, Chapter three. Review please.

Enjoy.

---------------

Three

---------------

After going to Sonic and getting some tots Will decided to go home and rest for a while. It was seven thirty and class didn't start for a while.

He was driving down the peaceful suburban streets waiting until he could get home and relax for a while. 'There it is' he thought as his house came into sight.

Boom!

He heard a gun go off next to him. He hit the brakes and looked around. He saw his neighbor Jack standing in his back yard with a twelve gauge. "Son of a bitch" Will said as he got out of his car.

"Jack!" the young man shouted at his older neighbor.

"Will!! You gotta look out man there everywhere!!"

"Jack, calm down. Who's everywhere?"

"The enemy man, the fuckin' bastards came to ambush me but I scared them off."

"What did they look like?"

"They were the commies man."

"Come on Jack, lets get you inside."

"Just look out for 'em man. They'll get you."

Will escorted Jack into Jacks house and set him down on the couch. Will had never been inside Jacks house. It was small didn't have much furniture but there was a mysterious steel door in the middle of a hallway.

"Jack are you all right?"

"Yeah, just gotta get my medicine." Jack proceeded to take a small bottle out of his pocket and took two pills.

"I'm gonna go now. Okay Jack?"

"Yeah sure, just watch yourself."

"Kay, see ya."

Will walked back to his car and drove it into the garage. He got out, closed the garage door, put his stuff on the coffee table next to his backpack, and sat down on the couch.

He laid his head back on the couch and sighed. 'Jack is gonna be the end of me'. He just sat there with his eyes closed and power napped for a little while.

A vibration from his pocket woke him up. He looked at the clock. 9:22. Will took out his phone and answered.

"Yeah."

"Hey man, my dad took my car to work today, can I get a ride" Brandon asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Kay, thanks man."

"No problem. Be there in a bit."

Will hung up the phone, shoved it in his pocket and grabbed everything he'll need for the rest of the day.

------

Will and Brandon were sitting in the mustang heading towards their school.

"So man, you gonna ask Sara--"

"No. Just no. Lets talk about something else."

"Okay. Right so today before I called you my dad said that he was gonna take my car. I was like okay and he took off right. So then I go to get in his jeep--"

"The four door?"

"Yeah that one. So I grab for the keys in my pocket, but stupid me I didn't have them. So I go to the kitchen to get them and the bastard took them with him"

"Wow, that sucks."

"Yeah, He gets home late today too."

"Thats sucks."

They pulled into the student parking lot at nine fifty-five. Third period started at ten so they had five minutes to get to class.

The twosome said their goodbyes and they each went to class.

-----

Olivia was able to find her way to her third period class. She had always hated English class even though she was taking it with a lot of upper class men. She was good at it but it was just kind of dumb. When the hell would anyone need to be able to reference Shakepeare's work or be able to tell the difference between an adjitive and adverb. It was just stupid.

So there she sat, through another boring lecture about some old guy who contributed to literature. Olivia was looking around at everyone. There were people of no interest really. There was an Asian dude, some Mexicans, and a guy who was kind of hot.

She looked at him not directly but peripherally. He was tall, had short dark hair, and she saw at the beginning of class he had magnificent green eyes. He was kind of thin but he was built.

'I wonder what his name is...' she thought to herself wondering whether he was a nice guy or a guy who just had sex with you then dumped you. 'What is his name...'

"Will" The teacher began "please read the first two stanzas."

'His name is Will, cool. I've gotta meet him and see what he's like.' she continued to think to herself.

The next two classes were long and boring. Olivia didn't have a fourth period with Will but there was this guy named Brandon who just messed around the entire class. He was pretty funny,

It was now lunch time. A good as time as any to make friends with that Will character. Olivia was walking toward the cafeteria and she looked towards the student parking and saw Will and Brandon getting into a nice looking mustang and driving off.

'Shit they are going out to eat.' Olivia thought to herself as she continued walking past the sea of students that were in the halls. She was looking around and saw a poster on the wall that said that there was a football game tonight. 'Maybe they will be there...' she continued to think as she began to get her food and just became another kid among the horde that was swarming the cafeteria.

-----

Brandon was sitting in his best friends car as his friend Will was ordering food from Sonic. Brandon wondered why Will always wanted to eat at Sonic. It was like a strange habit of his.

"So..." Brandon began.

"So..." Will responded.

"You gonna go to the game tonight Will?"

"No I've gotta go to work. And I was going to pay my respects. Its their anniversary. Its been three years now."

"Oh, well double it for me. Your parents were nice people... I'm gonna go to the game tonight so if you are able to get there like after half time or something then meet me in the stands."

"Alright" Will said as they got their food. Will started up the car and headed back to school. Brandon didn't bother talking to Will because he knew that Will was thinking. He could see it in his eyes.

-----

The school day had ended and Will was on his way to work. It was a somewhat long drive from school to work. It was nice though to be able to look at all the trees and life on the way. The sun was going to go down soon and no doubt it would be a beautiful sunset.

There was a vibration noise coming from the cup holder. William picked up his phone and answered it.

"Yeah"

"Hey William" his boss said.

"Hey boss, Whats up?"

"You don't need to come in today. Some men from Umbrella came and said that they have everything under control."

"Oh, okay, Are you sure?"

"Yes. They just said to be cautious because its not going to be fully under control like one hundred percent until tomorrow morning."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

-----

Thomas hung up the phone after talking to will and set it on the table. He looked over at the Umbrella people who were pointing a gun at his and Jill's head. Jill was in tears. There were five men. Four in army looking suits but they had Umbrellas logo instead of the flag, and there was one who was wearing all black, had black sunglasses, and had blonde hair.

"There, I told him not to come here. Let us go."

"Ha! Let you go! Don't be ridiculous, we can't let anyone know what is happening here and you two know exactly what is going on." the blond man said.

"Let her go then. She has no access to the files. She doesn't know anything."

"How courageous. And are you suggesting that we take you instead?"

There was a silence.

"Yeah..."

"Hahahahaaa, thats funny." The blond man said loudly as he took out a handgun and shot Thomas in the head. Jill was screaming but her screams were muffled by the guards hand. The blonde turned to Jill and put the gun right on her eye.

"I'll see you in hell."

-----

Will hung up his phone. It was kind of strange. Everyone leaving, then men from Umbrella coming and taking over the situation. He just found it strange.

He turned around and started to go towards the cliff his parents died at. There were two crosses there that were weather beaten and old. He had made them himself and posted them with permission of the highway patrol people.

"What the hell is that.." Will muttered as he started to reach the city limits. It looked like a bunch of people who were putting up a wall. He drove up closer to it and got out of his car.

Almost immediately a man who was dressed like a swat officer walked up to him.

"Sir we are going to ask you to leave."

"Why?"

"That is classified information, now please leave or we will force you away from the premiss."

Will didn't like this he got in his car and started it up. He looked at the guard and saw something red and white on his shoulder patch. It was an Umbrella.

"I knew this wasn't right." Will began to talk to himself as he started to head towards the school "Umbrella is up to something. Something big is going down. What projects were they doing. They were working onnnnnn...onnnnn...shit what was it. The innovation of some old project. Fuck what was it."

He had all of the files on his computer at home. He kind of 'stole' them from work. He could check after he picked up Brandon. Maybe some other people.

Something was going on and William didn't like it.

---------------

So how was it. Tell me please. Chapter Four coming soon.

Thank you Reviewers. Thank you.


End file.
